Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device configured for advanced mutual capacitance touch sensing and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Touch screens have been one of the most popular user input mechanism in a variety of electronic devices because of their ease and versatility of operation. Such a touch screen allows to identify the occurrence and position of a user's touches on the screen, enabling the electronic device to respond appropriately. Conventionally, touch screens may be flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays overlaid with a touch panel.
Conventionally, a grid of touch driving lines and touch sensing lines or a separate touch panel with the touch driving and sensing lines are overlaid across a display device. These touch drive and touch sense lines are often made up of substantially transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), and arranged in rows and columns on a substantially transparent substrate. When an object, such as a user's finger, is near an intersection of a touch drive line and a touch sense line, a capacitance between the touch drive line and touch sense line may change. This change in capacitance may indicate that a touch is occurring at this location.
However, overlaying such a separate capacitive touch sensor panel can add thickness and weight to the display device. For this reason, it has been attempted to integrate touch screen components into display pixel of a display device. In such an In-Cell type touch enabled display device, the integrated touch screen components may have a relatively high resistance and/or may capacitively couple to other display components, leading to unsatisfactory display quality and touch accuracy. This is especially true for in-plane-switching (IPS) mode and fringe-field-switching (FFS) mode LCD devices, which have the electrodes for controlling the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules on a single substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display device with improved configuration for sensing touch inputs on display devices.